Prior to starting various construction projects, measurements of a project location must be taken. Some areas can be difficult to measure, as they may possess strange curves, shapes, or other obstacles. In some cases, the intended products of the projects have odd shapes that must be accounted for. Traditional measuring devices may not be flexible enough to accommodate different shapes, leading to miscalculated measurements. This, in turn, may cause users to purchase incorrect amounts of material, requiring frequent trips back and forth to hardware stores until the correct amount is acquired. An effective, convenient solution is needed.